I Don't Understand
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: I really don't understand Jennifer Check. Was she really rejecting me, Regina George, for that dork? Why does she care so much for this Needy girl? She tells me: "I would have to be a total idiot to let Needy go now." I don't understand...


**This was just something that came into my head from watching Mean Girls the other day while Jennifer's Body was on my mind. I wrote it in about the past 2 hours… and I'll be honest and say it's not the easiest thing for me to write from a bitch's point of view, but it certainly was fun :P**

**In a way I think this short story can touch people. The people who miss the best friend they've known forever, and for the people who stand up for their best friend even when they know he/she isn't the most gorgeous person in the world. If you really love that person, never let them go. It really is hard to find true friends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I really don't understand. It's one of those few times in life when I, Regina George, am at a complete loss for words.

I see that Grade 12 chick everyday in the hallway. Like honestly, she's everywhere. She's the most gorgeous girl in the school, besides me, of course. Perfect body, long, dark brown hair, sapphire eyes and porcelain skin. Yet, she doesn't use her outstanding beauty to attract other popular friends. Actually, most of the time I see her walking to class, or to her locker, or something, she's alone.

She doesn't even use her looks to attract guys. Like, so many hot guys have tried to score with her, but she always blows them off. _Always_. Even when the cute, sweet guys ask her out, she still declines. She acts as if she's too good for them.

Or that she's already found someone better.

Which is impossible, because I already have the hottest guy wrapped around my finger. _Guys_, actually. Aaron Samuels and Shane Oman belong to me. Maybe she just doesn't like dating jocks, or high school boys in general. Perhaps she's more for college guys.

God, she's probably a prostitute. She's probably not even a virgin anymore. Probably hasn't been for a long time. You can tell just by looking at her.

Either way, she has every guy—and girl, for that matter—drooling all over her. They either hate her or love her, but everyone knows her. Even though she's a bitch, she's a star. A princess.

I guess in a way, she's the one year older version of me.

There's something strange when I look into her eyes, though. My heart skipped a beat the day those deep, cerulean eyes came in contact with mine. The cold look in those sapphire orbs along with the light twitch in the corners of her lips was almost a little scary.

I had a nightmare that night that focused mainly on her. She became possessed by a demon and began secretly eating boys from our high school. Like… _actually_ eating them. Not just sexually. She was evil… and not just high school evil.

Then in the dream, she approached me at a dark, abandoned pool. I said, _"I thought you only murdered boys."_

Cracking her neck, she darkly replied, _"I go both ways."_

I woke up right after that, cold sweat on my brow. Needless to say I was up for the rest of the night. It was quite terrifying, and just from looking at her face, I wouldn't be surprised if there really was a demon living inside of her.

After awhile I shoved those thoughts aside though. They were really stupid. Must've been from all the vodka I drank the other day. Effing hangover.

Despite pushing those demonic thoughts aside, this chick still had my interest captured. She could do anything she wanted, _own_ anyone she wanted, but she chose not to use that power. And the fact that I see her alone all the time makes me wonder if she even has any friends.

She has one good friend. Just one. Last week I saw her stop by this blonde girl's locker. My lip curled in disgust as I gazed upon her friend. Her long, frizzy hair was unappealing and her large, circular glasses just screamed nerd. She had absolutely no fashion sense and she was just down right ugly.

Why a babe like her would hang out with a dork like that is beyond me.

Maybe she was confused in life, or having a hard time. Maybe the drugs and alcohol had finally settled in on her brain, rendering her unable to think straight.

If I talked to her and became her friend, I'm sure she would enjoy life so much more. Plus, having the second most beautiful girl following me around in the Plastics would just boost my image that much more.

The school bell rang loudly, signaling the beginning of lunch time. The buzzing of annoying voices and stomps of hundreds of feet could be heard in the hallways as students made their way back to their lockers to get their lunch and find their friends.

Gretchen and Karen hadn't found me yet. Cady and them were probably already at our table in the cafeteria. I'd meet up with them soon, but first—

Aha! With a sharp peek in the corner of my eye, I spotted _her_. She was walking gracefully, a pink sweater with magenta hearts covering her torso and tight blue jeans hugging her legs. She was walking towards her ugly blonde friend who was waiting for her at her locker.

I planned to stop this situation before it happened. I intervened, stepping out right in front of the brunette. "Hi," I greeted as friendly as I could. "You're Jennifer Check, right?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow, looking me over. I shivered unnoticeably under her dark gaze. "Who wants to know?"

Her tone was so cold. Not necessarily bitchy, but cold. "I'm Regina—"

"—Regina George," She finished for me, placing a hand upon her hip. "Queen Bee and leader of the Plastics."

"That's right," I nodded with a smile. "I'm not surprised that you know who I am. Cause, like, obviously, everyone knows me."

She frowned, not saying a word. During the silence I took notice of the golden heart necklace around her neck. The letters 'BBF' were engraved beautifully in it. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen Jennifer without that necklace on, now that I think about it. It's actually really pretty—I just hope it wasn't aimed towards that dorky slut who was patiently waiting for her.

"What do you want?" She asked eventually in a hesitant tone, as if she didn't want to say anything at all.

I was appalled by the fact that she might not be enjoying this talk with me. Like seriously, I was being _overly_ nice to her. She should be respectful and be grateful that this miracle was even happening to her.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something," I told her, my tone warm and inviting. "I wanted to invite you to come eat lunch with me and the Plastics. I see you by yourself a lot and by hanging out with us you could gain mega popularity and guys would be in your back pocket. _Hot_ guys. Plus you're, like, really pretty. So, whataya say? Wanna be friends?"

"No," She replied without skipping a beat. "I'm eating lunch with my friend."

"Who, her?" I turn around and directed a bitchy glare towards that blonde girl who was leaning against her locker. The dork didn't even notice and continued staring into space blindly, waiting. I turned back and stared at Jennifer in disbelief. "You're seriously gonna go eat lunch with _her_? She's such a dork, though. Do you even _know_ where you stand on the popularity charts by hanging out with someone like her?"

"She's my best friend," Jennifer countered, suddenly very defensive. Her frown deepened and her sapphire gaze was as hard as steel. Frightening and unbreakable. "What, are you lime green jell-O or something?"

I hid my frown. Lime green jell-O? I've never heard that remark before. I might steal it and use it in the future. "Why would you want to be best friends with someone like her? Her surface flaws are more obvious and out there than Lady Gaga's outfits."

"I don't care what she looks like, I just care about her," Jennifer replied. "She's still my best friend."

"And why is that?" I'll be honest and say I was genuinely confused. Like… this beautiful girl was standing up for that ugly dork. What did that ugly girl have that I didn't? Besides, you know… ugliness.

"She's the only one who can see the real me," Jennifer explained. "Everyone else judges me on how I look, simply thinking I'm a hot vixen that they're desperate to bang. Needy knows who I am inside and out, knows all my secrets, and still loves me despite what she knows and what other people think. That's why we're biffs."

"… You'd seriously rather chill with her than me?" I asked her.

"That's right," She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Needy and I have been biffs since we were little ankle-biters in the sandbox. I would have to be a total dumb bitch to let her go now, especially concerning all the times she's stood up for me and been my designated driver."

I was _beyond_ shocked. I just didn't understand. Was this seriously happening? I was being rejected for a stupid dork like _her_? What's _happening_ to the world? The disbelief was probably shining on my face.

She glared at me, a mysterious emotion deep within those pools of cerulean that I couldn't identify. "I pity you, Regina George, if you've ever let a caring, longtime friend go just because of their surface flaws, or because they were a lesbigay, or something like that. I pity you and your retarded bitchiness."

She bumped arms with me as she walked off. I heard her say, "Where's it at, Monistat?" when she approached her blonde friend. I secretly turned and gazed at them, taking note of how tenderly Jennifer's fingertips brushed against… Needy's, I think her name was—what kind of name is that, anyway?—and how they were caught in a loving gaze.

Something in the back of my mind told me that they were a tad bit more than just _biffs_.

I sighed to myself as I stood there alone in the middle of the hallway, Jennifer's words finally sinking in. Now I was beginning to understand. It was actually a bit inspiring… seeing a babe like her standing up for a dork like that. Who knew that whores actually knew how to _love_ someone. Jennifer was definitely more than meets the eye. There was something extremely deep and touching about her. Something strong.

And it truly showed when she was with her longtime best friend.

I gazed to my left and felt tears in my eyes and an unfamiliar ache in my heart when I saw Janis Ian across the hall.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this. Both these movies rock and have a special place in my heart. Long live Lindsay Lohan and Megan Fox :D**

**Please Review!!**


End file.
